


I've got you baby

by lowhaikyuu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, baby sobs uwu, daniel shushing sungwoon as he hiccups uwu, daniel to the rescue, kisses and hugs uwu, oh no, soft nielwoon uwu, sungwoon cries, wow im so bad at titles and stories and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowhaikyuu/pseuds/lowhaikyuu
Summary: "You can cry now. I've got you." Daniel smiles at him so sweetly, so endearing and lovely and that's all it took for Sungwoon to let the two streaks of tears he’s been trying to hold back since the start–because he won’t cry, never–roll down on his cheeks.





	I've got you baby

**Author's Note:**

> this story is inspired by that infamous scandal of wanna one, where sungwoon got the most hate. This isn't written to reopen the wounds but rather, because i see sungwoon now being so loved by many people, when before i'd search for ig fanpage dedicated solely to him and found just one with like only 5k followings but now it has grown into 12k –and seeing him ranking so high (top5?) at some brand reputation chart–this is all so overwhelming for me as a fan–and what more for him. I stumbled upon a tweet that says she hopes that the love and support sungwoon receives now would continue until he gets back to hotshot–and dude, same bc it will all be new beginnings for all of them and i just want(esp this smol guy) to still be loved and treasured because its what they deserve. Im always emotional these days when it comes to wanna one and really watch me cry for years as soon as they officially go on their own ways.

Sure Sungwoon is one of the title holders of being a crybaby in wanna one despite being the second oldest and having showcased his dominant traits by terrorising the members, but that doesn't really mean he cries at the drop of a hat or even when someone inflicts physical pain onto him–rather he exacts revenge–he once kicked a chair in annoyance because he stabbed his toe at one of its legs, fucking chair, and let's not talk about Minhyun's precious dearest little darling vaccuum cleaner that always mysteriously bumps into him when he's lying on the floor playing games, that thing had always experience Sungwoon's smacks and shoves and he's left to wonder why it never gets some damage done with how hard sungwoon shoves it away and even sometimes lightly kicks it when minhyun's not looking–anyways! he doesn't cry that often–like jisung hyung–but he cries and shows emotions–like maybe seongwu or daniel level–but definitely not like guanlin–who never really cries or as jaehwan had caught him once–never cries in front of others–and so it is a must known fact that sungwoon isn't that much of a crybaby. 

 

But maybe because he has been receiving too much love and good words these days, and maybe its true that words cut deep the most–that he felt wetness at his eyes real quick as he saw the comments– _god the comments_ –especially the ones for him, and there's so many of them–but sungwoon rapidly blink back the tears. He won't let this one stupid and utterly bullshit rumour make him crumble down and cry his heart out–although that idea sounds so good right now–but no, he won't let this people have the satisfaction they want. He won't cry, never. 

 

He had caught the others sending him pitiful glances and somber gazes on multiple occassions, and he knows its because of the fact that they're feeling guilty that he seems to have it worse than them–and he's so tempted to call them out for it, but because he knows its all done in good intention that sungwoon just pretends he never sees it, and would just play along like he always did before, and luckily they got the message because soon enough, they fall back to their routine of playing immaturely that results them in a heap of laughing mess. sungwoon feels himself sighing in relief inwardly, because normalcy is one thing that he really needs right now to not let himself succumb to the dark thoughts floating in his mind as the remarks got ruthless and merciless. it will soon go away, and sungwoon won't even remember a thing from this. he would soon wake up from this nightmare. 

 

(so he doesn't understand why these days, daniel always makes it a point to hug him and gripped his hand every now and then as though he's comforting him. No, he thinks daniel should know that he's one tough guy despite being small and baby-faced, he can take on the world and shrug this one off–just like how he did in the past. and besides, he still sees many fans defending him–they even go as far as clearing his name searches on naver and requesting audio analysis just to prove his innocence–and he's beyond grateful for having such fans.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung, do you think Sungwoon hyung's really okay?" Daniel asks Minhyun one day. "You're his roommate so I think he talks with you a lot about this no?"

 

Minhyun sighs. "You know how Sungwoon hyung is, Niel. he doesn't like being seen vulnerable." Minhyun turns to him. "If he doesn't like to talk about it, I won't force him. I just hope he'd just let it out sometime you know? I could see him being so careful nowadays."

 

Daniel knows what Minhyun is talking about. Ever since the scandal broke out, something changed in Sungwoon and even though the older still like to play around with them, the way the other's gaze turns grave and solemn when he thinks no one's paying attention to him supports daniel's gut feelings that sungwoon is affected by this more than he lets on.

 

Its with the way Sungwoon passes his mic to the other members, despite it being clearly given to him. With the way he just laughs at certain times at their variety shows and apperances now when before he's always the bold and fearless one in giving offhand comments that borders on sarcastic and dry humor. Its with the way he automatically looks around furtively before saying something, seemingly looking for any signs of cameras unknowingly filming them again to stir up the scandal more. Its disheartening to daniel to see all of this, to see sungwoon being shackled by words written by cowards who coveniently hides behind their screens, to see him being so cautious of everything–to see him lose a part of himself everyday, and become a different person altogether–no, this cannot go on.

 

 

Daniel stood up then and walk towards the one that's been keeping him awake at night and makes him restless everytime, back hugging Sungwoon out of the blue as the other is busily picking foods to eat while they're waiting backstage. Sungwoon flinched, clearly not expecting the other but let daniel backhug him as he continue to munch on anything, sometimes giving daniel a piece. 

 

_I've got you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Sungwoon feels like he’d had his fair share of the nasty and cutting words thrown at him, he's proven wrong as he still sees comments after comments, saying how he doesn't deserve his position in wanna one, how he steals lines from the the other vocal lines, how he's mean with the younger members, and just how fat and ugly he was when he was younger, and the list goes on, and Sungwoon wants to just flip his laptop across the room or _at them_ –his mind hisses–and he won't be afraid of another string of curses and insults to be  thrown at him the moment he does because he's had enough, and he has nothing to lose either way because worst-case scenario would be him getting kicked out of wanna one and he thinks, it wouldn't be so bad. (Although he knows _better_ than reading comments to feed the monters inside his head, but torturing himself seems like a good way to get some good numbing sleep–and he won't feel anything after that, even just for a moment.)

 

He's getting tired, honestly. He's getting tired of being labeled the black sheep–the problematic one. And he absolutely hates this, the voices inside his head, the way everything looks like its out to get him anytime, the feeling like he's back walking that dark tunnel alone _again_ _, no please not this again–_ he hates everything, but he won't cry because this would soon go away, it would soon– _go away_. Go away.

 

Sungwoon suddenly stands up from his bed, seemingly possessed, and blankly stares at Minhyun's sleeping form before heading quietly outside. He walks, confident and sure steps, but halts at once when he suddenly hears his name being called out. 

 

"Hyung, where are you going?" It was Daniel, and Sungwoon feels like being awaken from a trance like state as Daniel's voice penetrates his ears. 

 

He blinks at the other, not knowing what answer he can give because he himself doesn't know where his feet would take him. He was just certain that he should get away–far, far away–where he could disappear at once so the voices would stop–and let him have his peace. 

 

"Just, you know outside. To get some air–yeah." He gestures towards the door awkwardly, because he's feeling like he was caught doing some bad thing–but he doesn't even know what the bad thing was. 

 

"I'll come with you." Daniel says as he goes back to his room to put on his black hoodie and is back in a flash. "Let's go." He says as he grabs a hold of Sungwoon's hand. 

 

Sungwoon splutters and forces Daniel to a stop as they near the front door. "Where are we going?"

 

"I don't know. You're the one with a plan." He shrugs and gives Sungwoon a pointed look.

 

"I...I don't really know, either." He confesses and looks down as he realizes how much of a dumb he is. It would be a miracle if he gets back to his room no questions asked, but seeing as its Daniel who caught him, oh god just thinking of lies he would make on the spot is giving him headache. 

 

The other just grins at him, and lifts his chin up with the other hand. "I know one place." He says, pulling Sungwoon's hand once again as they head outside the confines of their dorm. 

 

 

 

 

Sungwoon really expected that Daniel would somehow miraculously show him a very unforgettable night escapade but all his high hopes of night drive and screaming frustrations at the top of the mountain and stargazing and watching sunrise together were shattered as he watches daniel press the highest floor button of their building for the third time as they reached the lower ground floor again.

 

"Is this the place you know?" Sungwoon sarcastically gestures around the elevator. "You really are a choding."

 

Daniel snickers at him. "What? Isn't this fun?" 

 

"You're idea of fun is making me dizzy." 

 

"So? You're feeling weak right? I could make an honest man out of you easier." Daniel grins, satisfied at his plan.

 

"What do you mean?" Sungwoon furrows his eyebrows, and looks at Daniel through their reflections at the elevator doors. 

 

"Stop pretending now hyung." Daniel turns to him, eyes becoming earnest. 

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

"Hyung, stop being strong now. Its okay, its only me." 

 

"I'm not." Sungwoon denies at once. He feels a pricking sensation at the corners of his eyes, and feels his heart suddenly all the way up to his throat. No, you promise you'll never cry because of them. Because doing so practically saying what they say is true and you know its not–daniel knows its not–

 

"You are. You’re eyes says it all." 

 

Sungwoon bits his lips, but he knows he's fighting a losing battle since the start because daniel is there, opening his arms at him, beckoning him to just take the leap and let himself freefall–and daniel will hold him tight through it all. 

 

"Its just the two of us here now hyung. You can let your guard down." Daniel gently smiles at him and Sungwoon has never seen Daniel smile at him like that, in such an enclosed space, with only the two of them.

 

Daniel presses the down button again, and Sungwoon doesn't know if he's feeling lightheaded because of the elevator or because Daniel's looking at him like he's all he could see. 

 

If only you knew how many times I've stolen glances at you.

 

Sungwoon thinks back on what he could've done earlier if Daniel hadn't called him back. He was acting on pure instinct, and he wouldn't put it past him to self-destruct. The voices inside his mind are terrifying and loud, but Daniel's clear voice had cut through it, and he saw himself walking the dark tunnel again–but this time, daniel is beside him, smiling at him like the way he does right now, as they find the end together.  

 

"You can cry now. I've got you." Daniel smiles at him so sweetly, so endearing and lovely and that's all it took for Sungwoon to let the two streaks of tears he’s been trying to hold back since the _start_ – _because he won’t cry, never_ –roll down his cheeks, hands reflexively going around Daniel to hug him and bury his face on Daniel's warm, warm chest to muffle the heart-wrenching sobs he lets out at once that gets louder by the minute.

 

He cries like he's never cried before–all the time he pretended he was okay, like everything's alright–when he definitely feels far from okay, that he doesn't even have the right to be hurt, and had to suck it all up because no one's gonna make it better for him, he has no one–until daniel magically appeared and said its okay to cry, and he had never felt so vulnerable in front of someone, not even in front of his best friends, not even in front of his _other_ members–not even his own family, because its unlike him to cry over someone's detrimental words towards him, but maybe sungwoon had reached his limit today, and he just want to be held like this forever because he's really not  _that_ strong. 

 

He feels Daniel hugging him back, and feels kisses being peppered at the top of his head, and he feels himself crying some more, letting it all out because Daniel says he got him and Daniel never lets go, tightening his hug even more, shushing and cooing at Sungwoon as he rubs Sungwoon's back in comfort. 

 

The elevator reaches the lower ground floor again and neither of them made a move to close the doors, letting the deserted parking lot be the witness of Daniel cooing over st Sungwoon when he shudders and hiccups because of too much crying, rubbing and kissing his head with so much love because its what Sungwoon deserves–its what his small and precious hyung deserves. 

 

Sungwoon is still crying so miserably, as daniel gently pulls his head away from his chest to look at his face–and god, daniel has never seen someone this pretty and cute and adorable when they cry–he’s so fucking pretty, daniel thinks as he takes in the sight of sungwoon hiccuping and whimpering, his lips looking so red, probably from biting it so much to muffle the desperate sobs wracking his body earlier–and daniel could only punch himself mentally for thinking of kissing the other breathless right now. He wipes the tears still pouring out endlessly, and cradles the face that’s been hunting him in his dreams for sometime now. “I’m sorry for this.” He mutters before leaning down and capturing those red lips, swallowing the other’s gasp. 

 

If sungwoon thinks he would be okay with just a hug, he’s certainly wrong as he lets Daniel's tongue invade his mouth, exploring and memorizing evey crevice of his mouth, and all sungwoon can think about is daniel's lips, daniel's tongue, daniel's scent, daniel's arms around his waist, daniel everywhere, daniel daniel daniel...

 

They kissed harder as the elevator doors closed automatically and move upwards, sungwoon whimpering into daniel’s mouth, because god, this feels so good, so good, don’t ever stop and daniel never did stop because he’ll make sungwoon forget everything, that the only thing he would remember with this mess is him, only him. (Sungwoon doesn't even remember his cries earlier, it feels like it happened a long time ago and all he could think about is daniel making him feel so good right now and he hopes the other feels the same way.)

 

They pulled away at exactly the same time, and daniel wipes sungwoon’s lips with his thumb, having the urge to kiss it again. He does exactly just that and smiles when he feels sungwoon kissing him back, as if saying he’s not the only one who wants this. Daniel pulls away first, chuckling when he saw sungwoon’s mouth chasing his. He glances at the digital signage and sees that they have been at the highest floor for quite some time, so he presses the button of their floor, and goes back to kissing sungwoon again as they wait to reach their floor. 

 

“Won’t-“ a tongue inside. “-the guard see-“ a nibble on his bottom lip. “-what we’re doing?” sungwoon successfully finishes his question and he mentally cheers at that because daniel is so determined to make good use of the remaining time left they have before reaching their floor. 

 

Daniel pulls away completely, and looks at Sungwoon endearingly. “that guard is probably sleeping right now so stop worrying your pretty little mind about it.” He smiles warmly at the other, and kisses his forehead. “Stop thinking about anything else. Just think about me.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel was walking ahead of him towards their rooms, when he suddenly turned around to face a dazed and blushing Sungwoon. _Fucking_ _adorable_.

 

“Can I call you baby?”

 

What.

 

”You were really crying like a baby earlier hyung. It was so cute." Daniel grins at him teasingly, and Sungwoon wants to smack the other's face–with his lips probably. Yes, that seems a good idea. 

 

"I won't cry like that ever again–too bad."

 

"Oh?" Daniel raises a challenging eyebrow at him, and there was an infuriating smirk on his face, that makes him more handsome in Sungwoon's eyes–too bad. 

 

 

 

 

Yes really he won't cry like that ever again–but oh how Daniel likes to prove him wrong– as he shudders and whimpers when Daniel– _his lover_ –enters him, kissing him to distract any pain he might've felt, but Sungwoon welcomes it all, because its Daniel, and Daniel is worth any pain, as he remembers how that one thing he thought would bring him down led him to the end of the tunnel–and he saw himself smiling so freely, with Daniel, and his heart swells with so much love for this man that kisses him through happiness and tears, the one that sees all his flaws and still loves him for it. 

 

Because its Daniel and things had never felt more right. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read this self-indulgent piece of trash :(((( nielwoonaus is back at twitter and im so happy dude i have been waiting for a long time


End file.
